A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of winding tools for long cargo straps used on flatbed trailers and trucks.
A typical flat bed trailer can have a plurality of long cargo straps used for securing the cargo to the floor of the trailer bed. These cargo straps are wound up and tightened about a winch. Due to the large lengths of the cargo straps, the time taking task of winding and unwinding cargo straps from the winches can be very tedious and burdensome. As such, there is a need for a tool that quickly winds and unwinds cargo straps, that is both lightweight and portable, and can be operated manually or by an electric drill.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
The Goulet Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2004/0007701) discloses a strap winding device which may be wound using an electronic device, such as a drill. However, the invention in this patent utilizes a winding device that is encapsulated in a large housing, as opposed to a hand-held tool that connects to the chuck of an electric drill.
The Reilly et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,755) discloses a power driven tool for winding a strap or other flexible component onto a winch. However, the tool under this patent does not provide a handle to which the end user may manually turn the device, which would be of interest if no electric drill was available.
The Weckter patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,534) discloses a manually operated strap roller device for rolling up cargo straps. However, the invention under this patent requires the tool to be permanently attached to a surface adjacent to a winch thus requiring multiple devices for each winch located on a flatbed. Furthermore, the device under this patent is manually operated, thus limiting the efficiency created by enabling the device to be operated by an electric drill that can operate at higher rotational velocities.
The Stanley patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,961,061) discloses a manually operated strap rolling device. The device in this patent is manual, and thus limits the efficiency and ease of operation associated with a tool that is engageable by an electric drill.
The Regal patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,143) discloses a strap rolling device with both a hand powered tightening means and powered tightening means. However, the field of use under this invention is directed to tree stands, and not long cargo straps located on winches of flat bed trailers. Furthermore, the strap rolling device has a large and bulky housing that requires a plurality of straps to be wrapped around a tree for stability during use.
The Ferrell patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 295,949) illustrates a design for a manual strap winder.
In light of the above discussed prior art there is a need for a winding tool that can be turned by both hand or by a drill, which can quickly wind and/or unwind long cargo straps that are used on flatbed trailers and trucks.